


4 Words

by kjavdekar



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Adorable, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: A, B, and C go out for a night of fun. B has the biggest crush on A but doesn’t have the guts to admit it. Someone starts hitting on A and A is obviously uncomfortable. C tries to convince B to go pretend be their boyfriend/girlfriend but B is too nervous, so C goes and saves A from the creepy flirt and B is uncharacteristically grumpy for the rest of the night.





	4 Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it ! Enjoy! Xx

Connor pulls into the parking spot and turns off the engine in record time. “You ready?” He asks Oliver turning to his side.

Oliver nods shyly. “Is Jamie meeting us here?”

“Yep, he’s on his way from work I think.”

“Cool.”

“How do I look Ollie? Ravishing?” he asks proudly.

“Perfect.” Says Oliver, looking down before Connor can see him blush as they walk into O'Flaherty's Irish Pub, which-of course is having a gay night.

“Wow it’s packed for a Thursday night.” Says Connor. “See any open seats?”

Oliver tip toes a little and eyes a table in the back corner. “See one! I’ll go grab it.”

“I’ll get drinks! What do you want?”

Oliver gives him a weird look. “Really Con? After all these years?”

Connor chuckles “Maker’s Manhattan coming up.” he winks as he pushes past a group of people towards the bar.

Oliver rushes to grab the table and plops down. He hears his phone buzz in his pocket, it’s a text from Jaime.

**_J: “Yo, where you two at? It’s crazy packed in here.”_ **

**_O: “Back corner. Connor’s getting drinks.”_ **

Jamie made his way to the back table and sat down. “Lucky we got a table.” he chimes holding out his fist

“Seriously, I’ve never seen it so crowded on a Thursday.”

“Who knew there were so many single gay guys in the city.” he chuckled.

Oliver laughed, “But it’s not like it’s easy to meet one.”

Jamie eyes him sideways “You mean it’s not easy for you.”

Oliver rolls his eyes “Excuse me, it’s not like you’re out every night picking up guys.”

“Yes but that’s because I have my regulars and I’m happy with that.”

Oliver sighed “I guess. I mean don’t get me wrong I’ve never been the type of guy who needs to be with someone. I’m perfectly fine on my own, but- he bites his lip- sometimes it just gets a little lonely _ya_ know?”

Jamie looks like he’s about to say something but he bites his tongue and nods sympathetically. “What’s taking so long?”

Oliver shrugs “I can’t imagine Connor needing to wait at a bar.” he says almost too quickly.

Jamie smirks and stands to see if he can locate him. His eyes wander for a few seconds when they finally locate Connor. “I see him, think someone’s hitting on him.” he says absentmindedly.

Oliver’s groan does not escape him as he sits back down. “You know, maybe you should go over there. He does seem rather uncomfortable.”

Oliver chuckles nervously “What are you talking about?”

“I mean go pretend to be his boyfriend and bring him back here.”

“Why don’t you?” he retorts.

“Because I’m tired and then you’ll finally have an answer.”

“What do you mean?”

Jamie eyes him for a few seconds “Why don’t you just admit it Oliver. You’ll feel better. Hell, why don’t you just tell him!”

Oliver turns red so fast he feels like he just stood up. “I have no idea what you’re talking about it.”

Jamie leans in to pat Oliver on the shoulder “You know you can lie to everyone else, maybe even Connor, but not to me. I see the way you look at him.”

Oliver feels the tears well up in his eyes “I-is it really that obvious?”

Jamie gives him a small smile “It is to me. But I don’t think it is to Connor.”

Oliver buries his face in his hands “God I’m so pathetic. I mean it’s been years and I can’t even admit it to you.”

“To be fair I didn’t know for a while. But I really think you need to go over there and save him. It’ll be a story you tell your future kids.”

Oliver snorted derisively “Okay man, don’t you think you’re reaching? I mean what if he doesn’t feel the same way and what if it ruins everything?... I can’t take losing him Jamie, I just-can’t.”

“That’s true. You could lose him (probably not because I know Connor wouldn’t do that)  or it could be everything you’ve ever wanted since you met him.”

Oliver laughs “Who are you my fairy godmother.”

Jamie snorts “Nah man, I just want you two to be happy together. You're my best friends."

Oliver bounces his feet on the floor as he kinks his brow “I don’t know about this. I-I can’t. I don’t want to.”

Jamie sighs “Alright I’ll go get him.”

He stalks off towards the bar and listens for Connor’s voice

“Yeah, well I’m actually with friends right now…”

“Oh, no problem man. Why don’t I just give you my number and we’ll do it another night.”

Just as Connor finds a way to put him down nicely Jamie cuts in “There you are babe, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” he pants, pretending to be out of breathe.

“Who’s this?” asks the guy

Connor’s about to open his mouth when Jamie cuts him off “I’m Jamie, I believe you know my boyfriend Connor.”

The guys eyes dart back and forth with profuse apologies “Oh gosh, man I’m sorry I didn’t know you were taken. I’ll just-go…” he says as he disappears into the crowd.

Connor takes in a deep breathe “Thanks man, I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Buy me a drink and we’ll call it even.” he  suggests

“Deal.”

Connor waves to the bartender and orders another drink. “Where’s Ollie. I feel so bad, he’s been waiting by himself.”

“He’s at the table, it’s alright we’ve been chatting.”

They make their way back to the table and Connor sets Oliver’s drink down in front of him. “Sorry it took so long, there was this guy and he wouldn’t leave me alone, he-” Connor was going to continue when Jamie elbowed him in the rib and gave him a “Stop talking.” look. “Anyways, what were you two talking about?”

“Nothing.” Oliver answered way too quickly. “Tell me about this guy.”

Connor could sense the tension in the air “Uh, he just kept asking me for my number but then luckily Jamie saved me.”

“Of course he did.” Oliver smiled as sincerely as he could reaching for his drink.

“It wasn’t a big deal.” Jamie tried to play off

“Are you kidding me? It totally was. He was being so pushy, when I'm clearly not interested and I was finding a way to let him down easy when you showed up, so thanks! Next time you need a pretend boyfriend to make some other guy shove off, I’m your man.” he winked as he clinked their glasses together.

Oliver tried to channel his rage into his phone by angrily tapping on his screen.

“You okay there Olls?”

“I’m fine.” he spat. “My phone is being annoying.”

Jamie couldn’t help but feel a little guilty so he tried to help “You guys wanna go get some food, I’m actually starving.”

Oliver couldn’t say yes fast enough. He slipped his phone into his pocket and was standing within seconds. “Is that okay with you Con?”

Connor smiled a little relieved that Oliver wasn’t upset with him. “I’m game. Where should we go?”

“I kinda want Mexican.” Oliver said.

“Ooo, I could totally go for a taco or 5.” agreed Connor

They made their way to the amazing Mexican place in downtown and gorged themselves on so much food they couldn’t be bothered to stand for a good 30 minutes.

“You guys want to hit up another bar?” asks Connor

Jamie gave Oliver a quick look and saw that he was in no mood to see Connor get hit on again so he pretended to have a late night booty call. “I’m gonna go see if Adam wants to hook up. You two good?”

Oliver gave him a quick thank you smile before pulling him into a one sided hug.

“Talk to him.” Said Jamie one last time before pulling away.

“Ready to go home?”

“Whatever you want.” muttered Oliver a little too snarky

Connor decided to let it go and picked up his scraps along with Oliver’s and tossed them away. They walked towards the car in silence and he even opened Oliver’s door for him.

Oliver got into the car and belted himself before folding his arms. He hated feeling like this, even more, he _hated_ keeping this huge weight with him all the time. How easy it would be to just tell Connor how he felt. Sometimes he wished he didn’t care about the outcome, he wished he wasn’t so afraid of losing what they had. But Connor Walsh was the best thing in Oliver’s life and he did not want to ruin it.

He sat quietly, head pressing against the window and sighed as Connor sped out of the parking lot and into the night.

Connor could sense something was wrong but he tread lightly “S-sorry about tonight Oliver. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t upset me.” Oliver shot back

“Olls, it’s me. You can’t lie to me.”

Oliver scoffed

“Okay, I heard that. What’s wrong Oliver? Talk to me. Please, I don’t like that you’re upset.”

“Look I-I really, really don’t want to get into this.”

“Alright.” said Connor trying to change the subject. “You know, I half wished I’d be you to come and save me tonight.”

Oliver stirred in his seat “Oh? Why?”

Connor shrugged “I don’t know, I just feel like we’re closer than me and Jamie. Plus I feel like you’re more my type.”

Oliver’s face turned bright red and he was happy that they were passing under a bridge and there were no lights.

“Your type?” Oliver stammered trying to keep his voice at a normal pitch but failing miserably.

Connor flushed, "I just mean, if I were date anyone I feel like they’d be more like you than Jamie.” he rambled trying to keep his gaze on the road 

Oliver didn't know what to say. He could confess, maybe this was the perfect time. Connor did just say he was his type. Or maybe I'm reading too much into this he though. He stared at his hands for a minute before he sat up straight for the first time “Connor-”

“Yeah?” He asked 

“What did you mean when you said you wished I’d been the one to come and save you?”

Connor shrugged “I don’t know...he started...Just-he chewed his lip buying time to articulate...You're my best friend Oliver. Why is this bothering you? We were only pretending Olls. It’s not a big deal.”

Oliver's voice couldn't remain silent anymore “Except it is, Connor. It is a really big deal.” he choked out. 

Connor bit his lip “Huh?”

“God are you really that naive or am I seriously that good at hiding it?”

“Hiding what Oliver, I’m so confused.”

Oliver took in a deep breath _This is it. It’s now or never._ “I don’t want to just pretend to be your boyfriend Connor. It-it hurts okay.”

Connor’s mouth opened with a dumbstruck look. "I'm not sure I understand."

“I like you- _you idiot!_ There, okay? I said it." 

Connor’s hand slipped briefly from the wheel and the car swerved slightly. "You what?”

Oliver sighed whispering softer this time “I like you Connor. I always have.”

Silence filled the car, Oliver had no idea what to say or expect but he was happy they were almost home just in case it was going to be a rejection. All he could do was hope, hope that this hadn't just ruined everything. 

Minutes later Connor slowed down the car as they turned onto Oliver’s street. The silence in the car could now cut glass. He didn’t know what to say. What could he say? If he was being completely honest, never, in a million years did Connor think he was good enough, or worthy enough of Oliver. Never did he think that his best friend liked him the way he did. He felt like he had drifted into a dream as he pulled up to the apartment building and turned off the engine.

“Connor?” Oliver whispered quietly too afraid to say more

Connor’s eyes blinked, he didn’t think he’d heard it right. “Are you being serious?”

Oliver nodded so silently that he was sure Connor didn’t hear.

Connor’s heart was beating so fast he felt like Oliver could hear it “Ollie I-”

Oliver’s heart sank, he knew it was coming. He knew this would probably be the end but he didn't want Connor to think he was angry with him..."It’s fine. You don’t need to explain, I already kn-”

But then Connor leaned over and found Oliver’s lips. It was a kiss that he felt in his bones, a kiss he imagined would happen all those times he wanted to tell Oliver, a kiss he didn't want to end, but he pulled away-briefly to say what Oliver always wanted to hear “I like you too Ollie.”

 

FINIS


End file.
